Alok Dovahkiin
by Javelon
Summary: The summer before Harry's 5th year, he finds his dreams are being haunted by a mysterious chanting in a forgotten language. And why are there talking dragons? All Harry knows is the Wheel is turning and time is running out.
1. The Visitor

Well it's definitely been awhile since I last posted anything here. I've had the worst writer's block for the past couple years really so when this idea was suggested to me I decided to run with it. I guess we'll just see where it goes shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Skyrim sadly. I wouldn't be so poor if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Visitor<strong>

A cool breeze whispered through the trees of Godric's Hollow on a beautiful October evening. And though the month was on its final day the trees were still full of red and golden leaves. A few fluttered to the ground from the quiet breeze but most remained steadfast, perched on their branches. Watching. Waiting. Just like the guest that had sat amongst the trees all day, their golden eyes trained on the small cottage below. Inside the cottage was a small wizard family unwinding from their long stressful day. The head male of the house was a tall slender man with untamed black hair and wire rim glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He sat smiling at his beautiful wife, a lovely red haired woman with the most striking emerald colored eyes. This small and slender woman had a smile that could light up the whole room and had this very smile aimed at her infant son. The unseen visitor watched the boy as he giggled at the bubbles floating from the tip of his mother's wand. The boy possessed the same emerald green eyes of his mother that seemed to sparkle with happiness and the same untamed hair as his father. Together the three made a perfect happy family.

Outside the living room window the golden eyes peered out from the branches, removing its gaze only when it felt a shift in the wind. Someone was here. There was a ripple of magical energy as someone entered the wards surrounded the young family's home yet the family remained blissfully unaware for a few moments longer. Silently the new visitor crept up to the house, a shadowy aura surrounding his cloaked frame.

The golden eyed observer watched as the shadowy man pointed his wand at the door, a whispered spell upon his lips.

"_Reducto_."

The silence of the night was shattered as the unwelcome visitor blew open the front door of the cottage, allowing access inside.

For just a moment the family inside the cottage froze as they took in the sudden appearance of the man at their doorstep.

"Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" The male yelled as he jumped into action and faced the dark wizard.

The woman hesitated only a moment before grabbing her only child and fleeing up the stairs to the nursery.

A yell of "Avada Kedavra!" and a flash of green was the only warning before the man crumbled to the floor, his eyes staring blankly out from behind his glasses, unknowingly staring right at their outside observer.

The golden eyes followed the progress of the dark wizard up the stairs until he had arrived at the nursery, cutting off the mother's escape route.

"Give me the boy and I'll let you live." The dark wizard's voice was more like the hiss of a snake than the voice of a man. He reached out a pale white hand towards the infant only to be blocked by Lily standing between the man and her son.

"You've already taken James from me. I won't let you take Harry!" the woman cried.

"Very well then I shall kill you as well! Avada Kedavra!" Another flash of green light and Lily fell to the floor much like her husband had, her blank eyes staring off into nothing.

There was a flash of sadness in the observer's eyes. It was a shame that the two adults had to die but he could not stop this. These deaths and the events of tonight had all been foreseen many many years ago. He would know he was the one who foresaw it. The observer turned his attention to the boy and was quite impressed by what he saw. Little Harry had just witnessed the murder of his mother yet he was not afraid of the one who had killed her. Those small emerald eyes even seemed to shine in defiance despite him being an infant.

The dark wizard approached the boy, laughing, so sure of his victory.

Holding his wand up again the wizard cried, "Avada Kedavra!" much like he had before.

Only this time as the green light enveloped the baby it caused him to glow. The spell formed a strange green orb of light around the child which he seemed to absorb slowly before it shot out again. A wave of magical energy crashed into everything around it, destroying things in its path. Glass shattered in the windows, toys flew around the room, walls cracked and doors splintered. A fire even started in one of the first floor rooms from a knocked over candle. The dark wizard let out an unearthly screech as the energy collided with him, disintegrating his body into ash. A shadowy figure seemed to form over the ashes of the wizard's deceased body. The golden eyed observer blinked as most of the figure flew off into the night while a tiny bit of it flew into the infant's little body.

The child began to cry as this invading soul colliding with the one already within his body. The observer had not been expecting that. It was not something he had foreseen. There was a great gust of wind through the trees as the one with the golden eyes stretched out and flapped his long golden wings, going airborne for just a moment before landing in the nursery through a destroyed part of the roof. Little Harry looked up wide eyed at the new creature in his room, seeming to momentarily forget about the pain in his awe. The peace lasted only a moment before the pain from the invading soul made itself known again. As Harry began to cry the visitor placed one of his mighty golden wings upon the child's head.

"_**Hush my child. Be at peace. I cannot remove this soul but I will seal it away until you meet its owner again.**_" The visitor's voice was as ancient as time itself and had a depth to it matched only by the vastness of space.

The infant's eyes drifted closed as he was enveloped by another light, this one gold with the warmth of a sunny day. The visitor removed his wing and watched the light fading, leaving only a lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead.

"_**You will not remember Harry but this scar is my sign to the world that you have received my blessing. Wear it proud child and know that wherever you go I too shall be there watching over you.**_"

With the child asleep and sensing other wizards arriving at the edge of the wards, the great dragon flew off into the night with a silent grace the Nightmother herself would be envious of.

* * *

><p>Fifteen years had passed since the day Harry's parents had died. Eleven of those years had been some of the hardest years a child could endure. After the deaths of Lily and James, Harry had been left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, who had her own husband Vernon and a son, Dudley. All three of Harry's remaining family members were muggles, meaning they couldn't use magic. They were normal everyday people who loved normal everyday things and despised anything strange or even slightly abnormal. Since Harry was the only family member left who could use magic this labeled him as strange and abnormal. So naturally they also despised him. For eleven years Harry had lived under the belief that he was nothing but a freak who should consider himself lucky his family was willing to put up with his freakishness.<p>

On his 11th birthday, the young Harry had found out his strange abilities occurred because he was a wizard and he wasn't a freak at all. In fact there were thousands of wizards all over the world that lived in a secret society hidden from muggles. That didn't make the Dursleys hate him any less. If anything it only increased their hatred. But for once Harry didn't care if his relatives hated him. He had finally found a place where he belonged among the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For once he was happy and finally had found some friends. Years 1 through 3 at school had been the best years of Harry's young life.

Year 4 at Hogwarts, reality came knocking again and reminded Harry that the world was actually a very cold and unforgiving place. The dark wizard, Voldemort, who had tried to kill him not only as an infant but also several times in school had found a way to be resurrected in a new body.

Every night Harry's sleep was plagued by nightmares of the horrific night he was forced to watch the dark lord rise again and watch his followers kill one of his fellow classmates, Cedric Diggory. Every night he was forced to duel Voldemort again though in his dreams the spirits that poured from the dark lord's wand taunted and screamed at Harry.

"_Why didn't you save me? It should have been you who died!_ _We would have been happier if you hadn't come along. You're a failure Harry. A pathetic excuse for a son._"

On the 2nd floor in the smallest bedroom of House Number 4 on Privet Drive in Little Winging Harry Potter sat, absentmindedly petting a snowy white owl that was perched on his bedpost while replaying those cruel words over and over again in his head. His world weary emerald eyes stared at the angry red numbers of his alarm clock, waiting patiently for the numbers to read 12:00 am while trying to block out the cruel words that haunted his nightmares.

"Only two more minutes Hedwig." Harry whispered, being careful not to wake his aunt or uncle.

Sitting next to his clock were a couple of letters and packages that he had received earlier that day. The packages each had a piece of parchment on them with the message, 'Don't open until your birthday!' His eyes wandered over the packages, still feeling the surprise he had felt when he first received them.

He hadn't heard from his friends all summer after the first two weeks of the break. And what few letters he had received were short, containing nothing but superficial stuff and each ended with 'Just enjoy your break, Harry' or 'Don't worry Harry and let Dumbledore handle everything'. Harry scowled. How was he supposed to enjoy his holiday when he had seen one of his fellow students murdered not two months ago? Shouldn't that warrant him getting special training to protect himself from the dark wizard? Or at least information on what Voldemort was doing? Harry was the one who saw him rise again after all.

Letting out a soft sigh, Harry returned his attention to his clock. It was a tradition of his to stay up until midnight so he could wish himself a happy birthday. He knew his aunt, uncle, or cousin wouldn't tell him happy birthday. They did everything they could to either make his life miserable or just ignore him. He personally preferred it when they just pretended he didn't exist. It made everyone's lives just a little bit better.

Finally after what felt like hours instead of just a couple minutes the clock flashed 12:00.

"Happy 15th birthday, Harry. Make a wish." The teenager whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

'I wish for once people would see I can take care of myself. That they don't need to shield me from everything.' He thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Harry reopened his eyes and looked down at his birthday gifts. He was torn on whether to open the gifts or not. All this summer he thought his friends had forgotten him or were purposely ignoring him for some reason and he had felt betrayed. Yet now with these gifts here he felt confused. If his friends forgot him why would they send him birthday gifts?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry grabbed the first gift. Ever since the night Cedric died, Harry had been having nightmares reliving that night over and over again. The longer he stayed awake the shorter the nightmares would be so he might as well open his gifts. The first gift was from Ron according to the piece of parchment and Harry opened it to find a box of Honeydukes chocolates. Of course Ron would send him food. All that the red haired boy seemed to think about was food. Another scowl crossed Harry's face as he thought about all of the food Ron's mother always prepared for everyone. While the Weasleys didn't have much money they always had plenty of food. And what did Harry get from his aunt and uncle? Nothing for days on end unless he could sneak food and when they did give him something it was bread crusts or moldy cheese with a glass of water.

Hedwig hooted angrily as she ducked to avoid the box of chocolates Harry had tossed over his shoulder in frustration.

"Sorry Hedwig."

The owl gave him a quick glare and another soft hoot before she flew over to her cage and seemed determined to just ignore him. The teen rolled his eyes at the owl's behavior then grabbed the other package. This one came with a card that he opened quickly, hoping for some piece of news. Great disappointment flooded through him when the card only contained a quick short note from Hermione that said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' and nothing else.

"Oh great another box of Honeydukes chocolates!" Harry grumbled after removing the paper from the package, "Why the bloody hell does Hermione get to traipse about in the wizarding world while I'm stuck here with my stupid bloody relatives who hate me?"

The box smashed against the wall, another victim of Harry's anger. It wasn't fair! He was the one who saw Voldemort come back! He was the one who witnessed Cedric's murder! So why wasn't he the one to get help? Why was he the one left abandoned and forgotten at his relative's house? Hatred burned inside like a black fire whose flames licked at his heart. Harry would rather face his nightmares than deal with the betrayal of his friends. Slipping under his covers, Harry placed his glasses on his bedside table and closed his eyes.

'I don't need their help. If they're not going to help me then I'll train myself. It's time to show Voldemort and the wizarding world that I won't be pushed around anymore like some kid.'

A new sense of determination and pride unlike any Harry had felt before swelled inside him. It was intoxicating and he grabbed onto it like a life line.

"Watch out world. There's a new Harry Potter in town and he is not happy." Harry whispered to the wind as he slipped off into sleep.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I've got the next three chapters done but I'll only post it if there's several people interested in the story.<p>

Until next time!


	2. Talking Dragons

Wow I wasn't expecting so many people to be interested in this story. I'll do my best to not let you all down and give you an awesome story! To everyone who has reviewed so far thank you so much! Your reviews are what encourages me to keep writing. =)

I've had a couple people ask me about pairings for this story and as of right now I don't know what pairings I'll have but I'm open to suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Skyrim.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Talking Dragons<strong>

The first thing Harry was aware of was talking. Several voices seemed to meld together forming a chaos of sound, making it impossible to tell what they were saying. Opening his eyes, Harry was startled to see he was standing in Hagrid's hut on the Hogwarts grounds. It had been so long since he'd had a dream that didn't involve Cedric dying that Harry almost couldn't believe that he was dreaming. But he had to be. Standing in the hut with him was Hagrid and an eleven year old version of himself, Ron, and Hermione!

"What's going on here? Either I'm dreaming or I somehow used a time turner in my sleep." Harry asked.

Nobody responded to his question. In fact nobody in the hut seemed to realize Harry was even there. Not even Fang reacted to his presence. When Harry tried to place his hand on the giant dog it just slipped through Fang as if Harry was made of nothing but air. It was as if he was a ghost.

"Ok so I didn't use a time turner in my sleep. But why am I here?" Harry whispered to himself.

A loud clattering coming from Hagrid's pot over the fire disrupted Harry's thoughts. Looking up, Harry watched Hagrid pull something out of the pot, quickly placing the very hot item on the table.

"Hagrid is that…is that a dragon egg?" the young Hermione asked.

With a start, Harry realized that what he was seeing was the memory of when they had watched the baby dragon hatch out of its egg. Hagrid had been such a mess when he had to send the baby dragon away. How he thought he could raise a dragon in a wooden hut of all places and not get caught was beyond Harry's comprehension. The emerald eyed teen shook himself out of his thoughts and watched as the egg flew open to reveal a tiny dragon. It really was kinda cute if you forgot about what it looked like as an adult. Remembering the adult dragon he had faced this past school year, Harry shuddered. That was something he hoped he never had to do again.

"_Dovahkiin?_" a small rumbling voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

The teen looked around the hut in confusion. He didn't recall hearing that voice before. Harry looked at everyone in the room but they didn't show any signs of having heard the small yet powerful voice. Looking back at the dragon, Harry saw the dragon staring at the 11 year old him. That was weird he didn't remember the dragon staring at him. He looked at the younger him to see the younger Harry paying attention to something Hagrid was saying instead of watching the dragon. Ah that was probably why he didn't remember.

Paying closer attention he realized it was getting close to the part where they discovered Draco Malfoy spying on them. Was that why he was reliving this memory? Was it supposed to tell him something important that he had missed about Malfoy? Worried he might miss something Harry paid extra close attention to what was going on around. When the baby dragon sneezed fire Harry heard the small rumbling voice again.

"_YOL!_"

Had that dragon just spoke? Harry rubbed at his eyes with his hands. He never recalled hearing that voice before and he Definitely didn't recall hearing a dragon talk before. That kinda thing was pretty difficult to forget even with all the weird things in the wizarding world.

"It's ok Harry this is just a dream." Harry told himself.

"Oi who's that there?" Hagrid's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

The young Potter looked up just in time to see Malfoy run away from the window and up to the castle.

"I really hope this dream had more to do with the dragon and not Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

The teen rubbed his eyes again with a sigh. It was nice to not have a nightmare for once but this one was giving him a headache with him trying to figure out what was going on.

"These dreams are going to drive me to the edge of insanity. At this rate they'll be checking me into St. Mungo's by Christmas time." The Potter heir sighed.

Opening his eyes again he suddenly found himself inside the tent from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Oh no not this again please." He pleaded.

For one moment there had been hope that he would finally have a dream with no nightmares. Why did fate hate him so? What had he done to deserve this nightly torture?

'It's your fault Cedric's dead, remember? You deserve this.' A voice whispered at the back of his thoughts.

These dark thoughts got pushed to the side when a loud bang sounded outside of the tent. Bringing himself to the present, Harry watched his dream self take a shaky breath and step out of the tent. Wait a moment, in the last task Harry had been one of the first people to go into the field. So why was he the last one in the tent?

Harry smacked his forehead when he realized that this dream must be the first task not the last one. But what did this have to do with the first part of his dream?

"_**Dovahkiin!**_" A very deep and powerful rumbling voice sounded out.

There was that word again! Rushing out of the tent, the teen watched his dream self face the dragon. The powerful Horntail dragon glared at his dream self with its hateful yellow eyes.

Harry shivered as he looked up at the large dragon. Whose bright idea was it to have school kids face dragons anyway? If he hadn't been such a good flier there's no doubt that he would have been that dragon's dinner that day.

All of Harry's muscles tensed as he watched the dragon rear up and open its mouth to let out a roar. But a ground shaking roar that rattled you to the core is not what Harry heard.

"_**DIR DOVAHKIIN!**_" The dragon roared with a hatred that shook Harry to his core.

Harry's jaw dropped. The dragon had spoken! First he can hear snakes and now dragons?

"Yep I'm definitely ending up in St. Mungo's by Christmas." Harry mumbled then shook his head, "No remember this is just a dream. A really crazy stupid dream."

Besides maybe he could learn something from watching himself battle the dragon, Harry thought as he returned his attention to the dream.

The very agitated Horntail gave out a mighty shout, "_**YOL TOOR SHUL!**_" and a torrent of fire flew from its mouth towards its target. The real Harry shuddered as he remembered that wave of heat.

His younger self dived behind a large boulder and cried out "Accio Firebolt!"

It felt weird to watch his younger self battle for his life. Even though he knew he obviously survived his stomach still lurched as the dragon's tail smashed the boulder the younger him was hiding behind. Hearing a whooshing sound, Harry looked up to see his Firebolt flying towards the dream him. A strange sense of frustration filled him when he saw himself jump onto the broom and flee from the dragon. This feeling grew as he watched himself perform crazy aerial acrobatics trying to avoid the dragon's fire.

"STOP RUNNING AND KILL IT!"

Harry jumped when he realized what he had just shouted. Was he insane? Was too many years being chased by a psychopath turning him crazy? There was no way he could kill a fully grown dragon! Yet he couldn't deny this strong desire to pull out his wand and slay the dragon where it landed.

Suddenly in the distance, he heard the dragon crash and knew it had fallen for now. But as it fell it gave out one last mighty roar.

"_**DAANIK! ALDUIN SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BONES DOVAHKIIN!**_"

Harry felt like his jaw was going to become permanently unhinged if it kept dropping open in utter shock. But how had the dragon spoken English? And why hadn't it done so before?

"It's a dream. Just a dream, Harry, just a dream" For some reason there wasn't as much conviction behind it as there had been before.

The young wizard shook himself back to the present, surprised when he felt the familiar weight of his wand in his hand. That strong desire to kill the Horntail dragon had yet to die down and Harry suspected that's why his wand was at the ready. He had subconsciously been planning on slaying the dragon.

His dream self suddenly flew into view over to the nest where he grabbed the golden egg, distracting the real Harry from the bizarre sensations flowing through him. As Harry watched himself walk away with his prize a sound began to fill his ears. Harry looked towards the crowd but realized the slowly growing sound was a chorus of men chanting. The scenery around him began to dissolve as the men grew louder. With his blurring vision Harry was just barely able to make out what looked like a giant golden dragon flying towards him. The new dragon opened its ferocious maw, its booming voice echoing over all the lands, joining the chorus of men.

**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
>naal ok zin los vahriin<br>wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
>Ahrk fin norok paal graan<br>fod nust hon zindro zaan  
>Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you think. =)


	3. Searching For Answers

I know I know its been a long time since I updated. I have a good reason I promise! I was in a pretty bad car accident and I've been spending these last couple months just trying to recover. I was working on the story a bit but I didn't like the original direction I was planning to take it so I had to rewrite a lot of what I already had.

Anyway I appreciate everyone being so patient with me and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are why I keep writing.

Ok enough of my blather, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Searching For Answers<strong>

'Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin'

A week had passed since Harry had first had the dream about the talking dragons. Every night since then this dream reoccurred always ending with the giant golden dragon and the chanting men. The young wizard just could not figure out what this dream meant.

'Naal ok zin los vahriin'

It was obviously important and trying to tell him something. Why else would it keep repeating? But what did it mean? It would certainly help if he could understand the strange language the dragons and chanting men used. His gut told him that the answers could be found if he could only translate those strange words.

'Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal'

Despite his anger at her, Harry had sent Hermione a letter asking her what she knew about dragon languages. All he got back was '_Dragons don't talk, Harry._' And a book called All You Need To Know About Dragons. While the book proved to be interesting it didn't contain the answers that Harry desperately wanted.

'Ahrk fin norok paal graan'

In fact Harry was so desperate for answers that he had even sent a letter to Hagrid that morning asking what he knew about talking dragons. The half giant was obsessed with dragons so surely he would know right? He just hoped Hagrid didn't say anything to Dumbledore about his letter.

'Fod nust hon zindro zaan.'

Once upon a time Harry trusted the Headmaster and looked up to him and even saw him as a surrogate grandfather. That trust cracked a bit when Harry's name was spat out from the goblet of fire and Dumbledore did nothing to get him out of that god forsaken tournament. It cracked even more when the Headmaster didn't realize his good old friend Mad Eye Moody was actually an imposter and the real Mad Eye had been trapped in a trunk for months. These cracks widened when Dumbledore ignored Harry's pleas for training so he could protect himself from Voldemort. During the beginning of the summer Harry thought back to all of his previous school years and how some of the bad events could probably have been prevented. How could the Headmaster expect the philosopher's stone to be protected from Voldemort if three 11 year olds could get past the puzzles? And when it became obvious that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened why didn't he immediately evacuate the school? Ginny would have died if Harry hadn't found her in time! The more Harry thought about it the more he saw the things that didn't make sense and the less he wanted to do with Dumbledore.

'Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!'

With a snarl of anger and frustration, Harry found an extra burst of energy that allowed him to push himself past the playground he usually stopped to rest in. The morning of his birthday Harry kept true to his promise that he would start training on his own. Since he couldn't use magic outside of school the teen strived to make himself stronger physically. Every time his life had been in danger he found himself physically exhausted from all the running and dodging he did. Even though he got some exercise from playing Quidditch during the school year it wasn't enough to prepare him for fighting in combat. So physical training was the perfect place to start.

As it turned out the exercise was a great stress reducer. The steady rhythm of his feet hitting the ground was almost hypnotizing allowing the young Potter to think calmly without the usual anger clouding his thoughts. Whenever his thoughts led him to topics that caused him great anger or frustration Harry just picked up the pace of his running. This forced him to focus more on keeping his breathing steady until he ran out his negative emotions and could return to his thoughts without the dark cloud impeding his judgment.

The only thing he couldn't seem to outrun was the chanting he always heard at the end of his dream. Each line of the chant seemed to reverberate around in his skull. He even found that he ran in time to the rhythm of the chant. Well if he couldn't figure out its meaning yet at least it helped him pace himself as he ran. Who'd have thought that random words of gibberish could be useful?

If Harry was honest with himself it wasn't the talking dragons that bothered him the most about his dream. What freaked out the young wizard was the deep seeded desire to hunt down and kill the dragons. It was like an instinct that flowed through his very blood, his magic and down into his soul. The first time Harry had the dream he hadn't felt any ill feelings towards the baby dragon but after he had felt that initial rage against the adult dragon he couldn't deny feeling it towards the baby as well though not quite as extreme.

The only dragon he didn't seem to have any ill feelings towards was that strange golden dragon that always appeared at the end during the chanting. There was something…otherworldly about it. Sometimes the dragon was crystal clear; it's every glowing scale clearly visible. Other times Harry could only make out the vague outline of the dragon's frame. Something told Harry that the times the dragon was clearer symbolized that he had been close to figuring out what the dream was trying to say. It's a shame that book Hermione had sent him didn't have more useful information.

"But another book might….I wonder if the muggle library might have anything." Harry thought aloud.

It was a long shot but it was the last place he could look until the school year started back up in September and as patience wasn't really one of his virtues, he didn't really feel like waiting another month to get the answers to his questions. Even if the library only answered one of his questions it would be worth it. Besides he hasn't seen the library since he was eleven. Quickly changing course, Harry jogged towards the local library.

As a child before getting his Hogwarts letter Harry used to visit the library all the time. It was the one place his cousin Dudley wouldn't go to look for him, giving the young Potter a brief reprieve from his hateful relatives. It seemed that his feet still knew where to go without having to think about it as Harry quickly found himself standing at the steps leading up to the library entrance. Doing a quick jog up the few steps Harry caught a glimpse of dark clouds out of the corner of his eye towards the direction of the park and felt the wind pick up, bringing in a slight chill and even a small feeling of trepidation.

"Looks like I got here just in time. I hope it's not pouring down rain when I leave." Harry commented to himself as he entered the library.

The teen looked around the small room he had walked into and saw a circle of computers sitting in the middle of the room with a couple other computers in opposite corners of the room.

"I don't recall there being this many computers before. I wonder when they got these." Harry pondered aloud.

"We got them about 4 months ago." A voice responded.

Looking to his right, Harry noticed a girl about his age sitting at the checkout desk. She had black hair with deep red streaks through her bangs that framed her face. In front of her was a rather large open book though she had an utterly bored look on her face with her head propped up on her hand, her dark blue eyes watching Harry with a slightly curious look.

She raised an eyebrow after a couple moments of silence with Harry just staring at her with a blank look in his eyes, not realizing he was caught in an internal battle trying to decide if he should ask her for help.

"Can I help you find something or are you just gonna stare all afternoon?" the girl asked breaking the silence.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts quickly and ran a hand through his dark messy locks of hair. It'd be a lot easier if she could point him in the right direction but how do you ask a muggle for a book on magical stuff? Somehow he thought 'Uh yea I need a book about talking dragons' probably wasn't a good place to start.

"Er…uh yea I actually could use some help. Do you…uh…do you have books about….dragons here?" Harry asked feeling rather dumb.

This seemed to be an ok question as the girl adopted a thoughtful look.

"Hmm yea I think so. Are you looking for children's books or more mythology type books?"

"The mythology books." Harry said quickly.

He didn't need people thinking he's looking for children's books. The girl already thought he was strange.

'Not that they are entirely wrong. How many people dream of angry talking dragons?' Harry thought.

Turning towards the computer sitting to the left of her, the teenager typed away at the keyboard for a couple seconds then quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper before handing it to Harry.

"It's downstairs along the far right wall. This paper will tell you what shelves to look for. Let me know if you need anything else."

Harry gave her a quick nod of thanks as he headed for the stairs next to the entrance. Taking the steps two at a time the teen quickly found himself standing next to the rows of mythology books, eagerly searching for anything with dragon in the title.

"Hmm Encyclopedia of Folklore looks good. And Year of the Dragon. The Medieval Dragon could be good too." Harry murmured to himself as his stack of books steadily grew.

Five minutes and what felt like ten pounds worth of books later Harry sat himself at one of the round tables and grabbed the closest book to him, An Instinct for Dragons, quickly getting absorbed into what the different books had to say.

Over time the once organized stack of books slowly migrated over the table as Harry devoured each one's information. It was amazing how much accurate information these books contained! There were even books with drawings of real dragon species like the Horntail and the Chinese Fireball though the names were wrong. There was plenty of inaccurate information too like dragons didn't actually kidnap beautiful women and didn't horde piles of gold and jewels. Not that he knew of anyway. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to pick out what was accurate and what wasn't if he did manage to find anything about a Dovahkiin or dragon languages. Shaking these thoughts away the wizard focused just on trying to find anything that sounded plausible.

"Hey kid!" a voice called out.

With a yelp of surprise Harry found himself sitting on the floor instead of on the chair he had been in a moment ago. Blinking rather sluggishly he looked up to see the black haired girl from before giggling at him.

"Sorry did you say something?" Harry asked.

"Yea I said the library is closing. If you want to keep reading those books you're gonna have to check them out." The girl replied trying to quiet her giggles.

"Wait closing? But I just got here!" Harry protested.

The teen girl couldn't hold back and let out a laugh, "Hardly. You've been here for a little over five hours kid."

Harry's eyes bugged out and he quickly looked at his watch. Sure enough five hours had passed since he had arrived at the library. Looking around him in a daze he realized the once neat pile of books was now spread out all over the table. There were three books lying open besides the one sitting in front of him, several small random piles of books and even a few books lying on the chairs near him. He absentmindedly wondered if this is how Hermione felt on a daily basis.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry about the mess! I'll clean it up real quick and be on my way." Harry apologized quickly.

The girl gave him an odd look, "Oh Merlin?"

Harry's eyes widened as he quickly tried to think up an excuse, "Er yea sorry I picked it up from a book I've read."

"A book huh? Just what kind of books are you reading?" The girl grinned as she walked closer to his table and picked up a random book.

"The Complete Dictionary of Mythology. I guess it makes sense that these kinds of books have a phrase like 'Oh Merlin' in them. Why are you so interested in dragons anyway?"

"Oh um I'm doing a book report for school." Harry lied quickly.

The teenager shot him another odd look, "Homework during the summer?"

"Uh yea. I go to a boarding school in Scotland and we get summer assignments that are due the first day back." Well that part was true, she just didn't need to know what kind of school Harry went to.

The girl gave him a sympathetic look, "I understand. A distant cousin of mine goes to a boarding school in America and she has homework during the summer too. That really sucks though. Anyway would you like some help cleaning up? I've finished all my closing stuff already I'm just waiting for my coworkers to finish up their tasks."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief having not been caught in his lie, "That would be great. Thank you Miss..er."

The girl grinned at him, "Stephanie Gausson. You can just call me Steph though it's easier to say. What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Stephanie held out her hand and as Harry shook it she grinned, "Pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry grinned back at her, "Likewise."

With introductions out of the way the two teens started to gather up the books.

"Wow did you really need so many books? You could build a large fort out of all these." Steph joked.

Harry blushed lightly, "I guess I did go a bit overboard. I'm trying to find a specific book but I just can't seem to find it among all of these. Granted, I didn't get through all of them so maybe I'll come back again to search."

"Well what's the name of the book? I might know off hand if we have it." Steph offered.

Harry shook his head as he started putting his stack of books back on the shelf, "I'm not looking for a specific title more like a specific topic."

"Okaaay how about you tell me what your paper is about and I can point you in the right direction?"

Harry frowned in thought for a moment, "Well…it's supposed to be about what dragons would be like if they actually existed. You know like…behaviors and different species…if they might have been able to speak how their language would work…that kind of stuff. The language is actually what I'm stuck on. These books had plenty on everything else."

This time Steph looked thoughtful for a few moments as she started putting her own stack of books back in their proper spot.

Several moments passed before she said, "I think I might actually know a book that could help you. It's in our juvenile section but it's not a story. It's more like an encyclopedia actually. I think it might have been checked out though. It's a pretty popular book among the kids."

After all the books Harry had already been through he didn't dare let more than a tiny spark of hope flare up. It was a muggle book after all so even if it was helpful it probably wouldn't be completely accurate. Then again he had seen those pretty accurate pictures of the horntail in a couple of these books so maybe.

"At this point I'll take any help I can get really." Harry replied.

"Cool. I'll go check to see if we still have it once we get this stuff put away."

It only took a couple minutes for the two teens to get all the books put away and for Steph to lead Harry to the 1st floor where she typed away at her computer like she had before. Harry looked around the room some before he returned his attention to Steph when she let out a sigh.

"Crap looks like it has been checked out. It's due back next Monday though so if you want you could leave your contact information and I could give you a call when we get it back." Steph offered.

Harry let out a sigh, "It's ok. I'll just come back next week to see if you got it back. Thanks for checking though."

Steph gave him a nod, "Of course. I could put the book on a waiting list if you want. You'd be at the top so you'd be the first one to get it once we get it back."

"Sure why not? I probably won't find anything else between now and then anyway. Not very many people seem to write about dragon languages." Harry said with a shrug.

The other teen gave him a grin, "Yea it's not exactly something most people think about. It's an interesting topic though." Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen she looked up at Harry again, "Alright what's your last name again?"

"Potter."

"Harry Potter." The girl said quietly as she wrote down his name then the title of the book.

Looking at the paper with a satisfied smile Steph placed the paper into a binder then turned her attention back to the raven haired wizard.

"Alright time for me to kick you out. I wanna go home sometime tonight!" Steph teased.

Harry grinned, "My humble apologizes. I'll get out of your hair. Have a good night and thanks again for your help."

Steph waved him off, "Ah it was nothing. You helped alleviate some of my boredom for a bit so it was the least I could do. Now scat! I don't want to see you until the library opens up again."

Giving her a mock salute, Harry bid Stephanie good night and braced himself for the storm he saw earlier as he quickly threw himself out the door. He blinked when he realized he wasn't being pounded by rain. Looking around Harry saw that there were only a few clouds in the sky and there was still a bit of sunlight left in the day. It didn't even look like it had sprinkled at all.

"That's weird I could have sworn I saw storm clouds when I first got to the library."

Giving a short shrug Harry started jogging home.


End file.
